1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical apparatuses, devices and/or systems for performing endoscopic surgical procedures and methods of use thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to electromechanical, hand-held surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems configured for use with removable disposable loading units and/or single use loading units for clamping, cutting and/or stapling tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical devices for grasping or clamping tissue between opposed jaw structure of a tool assembly and thereafter fastening the clamped tissue are well known in the art. These devices may include a knife for incising the fastened tissue. The fasteners are typically in the form of surgical staples but two part fasteners formed of a material suitable for surgical use are also well known.
Typically, the tool member includes a staple cartridge which houses a plurality of staples arranged in at least two laterally spaced rows and an anvil which includes a plurality of staple forming pockets for receiving and forming staple legs of the staples as the staples are driven from the cartridge. Generally, the stapling operation is effected by cam bars that travel longitudinally through the staple cartridge, with the cam bars acting upon staple pushers to sequentially eject the staples from the staple cartridge. A knife can travel between the staple rows to longitudinally cut and/or open the stapled tissue between the rows of staples.
In laparoscopic and/or endoscopic surgical procedures, the surgical procedure is performed through a small incision or through a narrow cannula inserted through a small entrance wound in a patient. Because of reduced patient trauma, shortened patient recovery periods and substantial reduction in overall cost, laparoscopic procedures are preferred over open procedures. In order to address the specific needs of endoscopic and/or laparoscopic surgical procedures, endoscopic surgical stapling devices have been developed which provide a surgeon with easier access to the operative site. Typically, these stapling devices include an articulatable tool member which is supported adjacent to the distal end of the stapling device. The tool member can be selectively manipulated to allow a surgeon to manipulate a tool assembly in a confined space. There is a need for improved articulation and/or pivoting mechanisms that allow the surgeon to manipulate the tool member in a variety of configurations.